JESSIE
http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessie_(TV_series) Plot The series follows Jessie Prescott (Debby Ryan), a young woman from a small town with big dreams who, rebelling against her strict father, decides to leave the military base in Texas where she grew up and moves to New York City. She accepts a job as a nanny and moves into a multi-million dollar penthouse on the Upper West Side with the wealthy Ross family which includes: jet-setting parents, Morgan and Christina; and their four rambunctious children: Emma Ross (Peyton List), Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce), Ravi Ross (Karan Brar) and Zuri Ross (Skai Jackson); along with the family pet (and Ravi's companion) Mr. (later Mrs.) Kipling, a 7 ft (2 m) Asian water monitor, that was later revealed to be a female. With a whole new world of experiences open to her, Jessie embarks on new adventures in the big city as she grows to rely on the love and support of the children in her care. Assisting her are Bertram Winkle (Kevin Chamberlin), the family's lazy and sarcastic butler, and Tony (Chris Gayla), the building's 20-year-old doorman. Cast Main characters * Jessie Prescott[27] (Debby Ryan), an idealistic and resourceful girl from the military base of Fort Hood, Texas. As a recent high school graduate rebelling against her strict father who wanted her to join the Army, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams of stardom, but with an unexpected turn of events ends up becoming a nanny to the four Ross children. Even though at times both Jessie and the Ross kids can annoy each other, they all deeply care for one another and Jessie is even shown to be sometimes overprotective. Later her last name is revealed to be Prescott. In the episode "Make New Friends But Hide the Old", she reveals that she is an only child of her family.[5][11][12][13][14][28] Jessie also has a complicated love life. Her mother has never been seen, but is mentioned in "G.I. Jessie". *'Emma Ross' (Peyton List), a diva, somewhat ditzy, cynical girl, eager to reorder the world to the way she sees it. Emma is the oldest child of the Ross family, and Morgan and Christina's only biological child. Emma spends most of her time with Zuri, and doesn't appreciate her brother Luke.[5][11][12][13][29] In Season 2, she acts as Kitty Couture. She is into fashion and starts to get along with Luke more. She and Ravi also spend time together as brother-and-sister. *'Luke Ross' (Cameron Boyce), a clever and crafty boy who was born in Detroit and has a passion for video games, break-dancing, and causing a bit of mischief around the penthouse while also being a little sarcastic at times. He considers himself a "ladies' man", having taken a liking to Jessie in particular. Luke even tried to date her in the first few episodes. Luke is the second-oldest of the Ross children. In the episode: "The Kid Whisperer", his full name is revealed to be Lucas. He spends a lot of time with his brother, Ravi, and has a close bond with Bertram as well. *'Ravi Ross' (Karan Brar), a gentle boy, born and raised for ten and a half years in West Bengal, India and the newest addition of the Ross family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in America. He is the third-oldest of the Ross children. He seems to spend most of his time with Luke, but appreciates his sisters all the same. He also spends time with his lizard Mr. Kipling (later revealed as Mrs.Kipling) which he brought from India. *'Zuri Ross' (Skai Jackson), a sassy and talkative girl who was brought to NYC from her birth country, Uganda, Africa.[30]She is highly creative with a penchant for rainbows, unicorns, mermaids, and country music, (especially Rascal Flatts, Reba, and Carrie Underwood) and has many stuffed animals and imaginary friends. She is currently the youngest of the Ross children. She has close bonds with Jessie, Emma and her imaginary friends. Later Zuri lets go of all of her imaginary friends, hinting that she's becoming a mature adolescent. *'Bertram' (Kevin Chamberlin), the Ross family's eccentric butler. He is grouchy and often very lazy though begrudgingly helps Jessie navigate her job as nanny to the four Ross children. In "The Kid Whisperer", his hoarding obsession is revealed. In "Tempest in a Teacup", it is revealed that Bertram is claustrophobic. He also has a passion for opera music. Even though the Ross kids as well as Jessie will get on his nerves sometimes(he is the primary target of many of Luke/Zuri's pranks), he deeply cares about them. In the episode "One-Day Wonders", it is revealed that his last name is Winkle. Category:Real Show